The Dark Heir
by GreekGoddessHestia
Summary: And just like that, Serena Octavia Uralius Natasha Darvon, heir to Lord Voldemort, wormed her way into the heart of Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore. Which would, ultimately, lead to his downfall. UP FOR ADOPTION


The Dark Heir

* * *

Chapter One: Your Daughter

* * *

The Dark Lord Voldemort stood in the middle of a ring of his favorite Death Eaters.

They all stood in rapt attention, afraid that if for one moment they got distracted, they would be on the receiving end of the Cruciatus Curse. Which is designed to create the largest amount of pain possible without killing its victim, no matter how long they are under it.

The Dark Lord has a plan.

He has struck a deal with FATE herself. She has promised to give him an heir without having to raise it or keep it away from his enemy's. And in return he would give her the one thing that her powers as being Fate cannot give her.

So as he waits, he looks around at his minions. "I have a wonderful surprise for all of you. Especially you, Severus."

"My Lord?" He looked at his master in surprise.

"Yes, a wonderful surprise, and a great plan." Lord Voldemort looked at the door. "I have guest coming. She is not to be harmed."

At his words the door slammed open, admitting a beautiful women with long black hair that fell in waves, with a fringe that covered the entire side of half her face. The one eye that can be seen is a blood red color that matched her full lips perfectly proportioned on her face. She's wearing a pair of muggle dark skinny leg jeans, with a blood red corset top. "I'm so glad you care, my darling." She said in a voice that sounded like water flowing gently over rocks in a river.

"Felicity. I'm so glad you came." He sighed, as he approached her. He picked her hand up and kissed it.

"Come now, my love, you know I prefer Elisabeth." She had a pretty flush on her cheeks as she looked around, "Is this welcome all for me? I'm so flattered. Aren't you going to introduce me, my love."

"This is Felicity Amelia Titania Elisabeth." He looked at Lucius Malfoy, "Or you may know her, as Fate."

They fell to their knees. "You always did catch immediate attention." She smiled at them, filling their hearts with loyalty, "So, onto our deal." As she beckoned for the Death Eaters to stand.

"Of course." He smiled at her.

"Excellent. My darling, may I introduce you to your daughter."

"A girl." He sighed as a light appeared in the middle of the ceiling of the hall.

A girl, looking to be sixteen years of age fell through the light, but not three meters from the ground, a bar appeared and she used that to propel herself through the air to land in front of Elisabeth. Her straight black hair that fell to her waist, swaying to an unknown breeze. Her face just like her mothers, but her eyes were a coal black, with no white. Like she didn't even have eyes. Her clothing was quite like her mothers, but with a dark emerald green corset top and a black tutu skirt over her jeans.

"Father." She said, her voice like the air as it whispers past.

"She takes after me of course," Elisabeth told him.

Lord Voldemort looked at his heir, his daughter, "What is your name child?"

The girl straightened her already straight back and stretched her arms above her, with her mouth falling open daintily with a small yawn, "I am Serena Octavia Uralius Natasha Darvon. And I am your heir."

The Death Eaters fell again to their knees. "My Lady." They whispered in astonishment.

"I didn't give her eyes." Fate whispered, "But I assure you, she's perfect. She see's in a way that is even better then the way you do. Your plan has my full confidence, and hers."

Lord Voldemort smiled cruelly, "Perfect."

"I've waited, so long, for this moment." She looked around at his followers and said in a voice loud enough for all of them to hear, "Her birthday is on what it is now known as the 13th of August. You should celebrate it. After all, it will be her three thousandth birthday."

"You have been waiting, haven't you?" Lord Voldemort looked hungrily at his daughter. Admiring her youthful appearance, though by all accounts she should be dead.

"Yes, now, my part of the deal." She smirked at him and grabbed his arm, "Give me my chocolate. And I want lots of it. Enough to last me a year. Or we leave, now." Her eyes were wild and feral, the air around her crackling with magic.

He smiled at her one weakness, "Through that backdoor, there is a box that will fill itself with enough chocolate for as long as you want."

Her arm dropped, "Excellent. Goodbye, my darlings. I hope you'll excuse me, but I have Royal Vampires who need to learn there place." And just like that Fate walked through the backdoor and left.

It was quiet for a while. As the Death Eaters comprehended what just happened.

"Fate's one weakness, the one thing she can only be given, is chocolate. And now, I've given her all the chocolate she could ever want. In exchange for her daughter, now my heir." Lord Voldemort reveled in his good fortune.

"Severus." He hissed, "I want you to take Serena to Hogwarts. Tell Dumbledore that she is your daughter you only just realized you had. She is up to scratch on school work, and should be starting her sixth year."

"Yes, my Lord."

Lord Voldemort looked at his daughter, "If you take after your Mother this could be bit difficult."

"Nothing is too difficult that could make me lose your approval, Father. I will find a wand, however. It cannot be bought. I must find it, though, by the by, I know exactly where it is." She took a step towards her Father, "If you so desire, I can go get it now."

He looked her up and down, "How long will you be gone?"

"Thirty-two seconds." She replied without hesitation.

"Indeed. Away with you." He dismissed her. Then he turned to Severus with a threatening look on his face, though his face is always threatening, "Do not mistreat her. She will be involved in young Draco's plan's."

Severus Snape shivered in fear, "Yes, my Lord."

Exactly thirty-two seconds later a very wet Serena appeared in front of the Death Eaters. "I'm back." She announced unnecessarily, "I got my wand, but I might have fallen into a lake accidentally."

"You and I both now, that everything you do, is done on purpose." Voldemort said with a dismissive air, "Now, what is your wand made of?"

Serena began to emit smoke as she made her temperature rise to dry the water. "It's three and a half inches of a twig I found on the ground in China. I don't know what wood, but it feels very soft." She smiled innocently, "Look, I can make the ends touch and it won't even snap."

Lucius looked at her incredulously, "My Lady, with all due respect, that isn't--"

"Lucius." Lord Voldemort snapped, cutting him off. "Serena is Fate's daughter. If she wants a banana to be a wand, it will be."

Lucius bowed his head.

"Father!" Serena squealed, "You stood up for me!" She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck in an embrace. He glared at his followers evilly as if it was there fault he was in this situation.

* * *

"Albus, she will be arriving in less than 10 minutes by Floo. Are you absolutely sure about this?" Severus Snape asked Albus Dumbledore in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Severus," Albus peered at his former student from behind his glasses, "If this truly is Fate's daughter, than I doubt we could stop her even if we wanted to."

At his words his fireplace roared with green flames, and Serena came flying out of the Floo only to stumble and trip over a chair next to it.

She put her hand up, "I'm okay."

She quickly got up gracefully and moved her hands threw her hair, unnecessarily fixing her already perfect hair.

She flicked it over her shoulder and faced the wall, "Nice to meet you Professor Dumbledore."

Albus smiled, she couldn't possibly be dangerous if she couldn't even see, "I'm over here, Ms Darvon."

"Oh," Serena blushed prettily, "My mistake." She walked over towards his aura. Instead of seeing what people look on the outside, Serena see's what people look like on the inside. Their aura. She just likes to lull people into a false sense of security. She put her hand out for Albus to shake.

Once he had let her hand go she smiled at Severus, her 'father', "Daddy!!" She threw her arms around him quite like she did to the Dark Lord Voldemort just a few days before. Eliciting the same response from Severus.

And just like that, Serena Octavia Uralius Natasha Darvon, heir to Lord Voldemort and daughter of Felicity Amelia Titania Elisabeth, also known as Fate, wormed her way into the heart of Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore. Which would, ultimately, lead to his downfall.

* * *

This story is a spinoff from my other story Queen of Vampires. It is not neccasary to read it, as Elisabeth plays a small part in this story. It shall be updated every now and then. Sometimes a week between updates and sometimes maybe a month. Summer holidays end in two days (Thursday) and I've been working all holidays on this story. I'm keeping all of the info together, but people like to walk into my room and move things around so sometimes I lose info which is hard to recover and will prolong me further. My other story, Eyes on Fire is set in Marauder Era and is about Shama Liftire a half human half dragon. Check it out if you think it may tickle your fancy. Reviews would be appreciated if you would like to tell me what you think.

Happy Birthday Australia,

Tashie xo


End file.
